why did this have to happen to me?
by ROSE'S TWIN
Summary: This is another dimitri left rose story but with another character. so plz check it out and tell me what you think! thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please have mercy on me and don't leave any bad reviews. Thank you!**

**This is another Dimitri leaves rose for Tasha and has a baby but I am adding another person to this story her name is Karina Hathaway. She is Roses long last twin sister that lived with Abe till she discovered that she had a sister. Lissa is queen and she has a little 5 year old daughter named Ariana Rose Ozera-Dragomir. Everything has been going fine and rose is just about done healing from the hurt Dimitri caused her, but what happens when Dimitri comes back 10 years later? Will Rose kick his ass? Or will Karina do it for her? Read to find to find out?**

**Roses Pov.**

"_Jacob Andrew Hathaway you better get up this instance" I yelled. I swear this kid is just like me he hated to get up and would only get up if Karina was here because she was the cool one. "Knock knock" said Karina as she walks in. speak of the devil and she shall come. "Hey sis" said Karina. "Hey can u get your nephew up he is being a pain in the butt!"I sneered. She just laughed and walked up the stairs. 5 minutes later they both came down the stair laughing and grinning like idiots. "See that wasn't so hard I really don't get why you complain so much!"Exclaimed Karina with a grin that got on my nerves 99% of the time but you can't pick your family and even if mine was a pain in the butt I wouldn't change no matter what someone were to offer me. "Yeah mom why do u complain so much" Asked Jacob with a grin so much like Dimitri it made my heart melt? It's been 10 years I know but I still can't get over him I tried to go out with Adrian but it wasn't the same and it didn't fill the hole in my heart. I'm getting better I can almost bear the thought of him without sobbing. "Rose...ROSE! Hello is anyone in there?" Karina questioned. "What" I said with a questioning gaze. "We have to get over to Lissa's she wanted me to come get you and Jacob because she has a surprise for you, me, and Jacob! "Ok let's go" I said while putting on my jacket. Uh Lissa knows I hate surprises so I tried to get in her head but she was blocking me, I hate how she learned how to block me out it makes things so much harder! I'm just glad it wasn't that far a walk to Lissa's it really was like a 2 minute walk from her house to mine. We didn't bother knocking but instead just walked in. "Lissa were here so if u and chrissie are undressed I suggest you get dressed because I don't need to see that again" I yelled with a smirk. "Shut up Rose! I don't need u corrupting my kid and yours" she said as she laughed. "Yeah Rosie you don't have to be such a spaz" Christian said as he walked down the stairs. "Aunty Rose" yelled my favorite little niece as she flung herself in my arms. I hugged her close to me and smelled her strawberry scented hair. "Hey Ari. How is my little princess" I asked her? She then proceeded to tell me about all she did yesterday at school. "Wow darling that sounds fun. Why don't you go tell Jacob all about it" I said with a smirk at the end. "Okay" she said as she ran to find Jacob who was probably in the living room playing video games with Christian. "Rose can u come in here please" yelled Lissa. As I walked into Lissa's room with Karina I could feel her nervousness and fear. "Rose I'm sorry but Dimitri's coming back" she whispered. After that everything just went black._

**Well thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Please don't hate i'm new this is my first story thank you.**

**Review review review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fanficiction! Thanks to selinac22 for the review I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Well everyone knows I don't own VA Richelle Meed does. Even though I wish I owned Dimitri****.**

_Rose's pov._

_When I started to regain consciousness I saw three worried faces hovering over me. "Hey Lissa I love you but I don't love looking at you buggers" I said with a smirk. They all laughed at me and at that moment they knew I was alright. "Mom are you sure your okay" questioned my son with a worried look. After looking at his face my conversation with Lissa came back to mind. Oh god oh god this can't be happening. I think Karina read my expression and decided it was time to talk about this. "Hey guys can I have some alone time with my sister? We have some important things to talk about" she asked with an innocent look. They all said okay and walked out of the room. "Okay so let's skip the whole oh are you okay. Cause I know you're not so spit it out and tell me what you want to do about this whole Dimitri situation" she said as she gave me her serious look. "I don't know. I mean I have to tell him when he comes Jake is his child and I can't hide it from him" I said with a worried expression. "Yeah you do but you also have to tell Jake first and explain to him why you didn't tell him sooner" she said. Why? Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he and Tasha stay wherever they were at? "I'm scared K what if hates me for never introducing them? What about Dimitri I know he's definitely going to hate me for not telling him he had a son." I said with tears in my eyes " Hey none of that your Rose Hathaway your strong independent, strong, and hot headed" she laughed and kept going " and I know that no matter what we'll get through this together" she said as she grabbed my hand and smiled. I looked at her and pulled her into a big bear hug. "I love you sis" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes. She didn't say anything but held me tighter and let me get cry into her shoulder. When I was done she held me a little ways back and looked at me. "Come on I think making fun of Christian will make you feel better" she said with an evil smirk. I laughed and agreed to go along with it. "Chrissie pooh where are you" she yelled? I laughed because I knew he hates when she called him that. I heard Adrian and Jacob laughing in the media room so we headed there. When we walked in my heart dropped. He was here now and I couldn't run because at that same moment Tasha walked in. "Rose oh my goodness. How are you? Are you dating anyone? Ahhhh we have to catch up" she exclaimed with such happiness I wanted to smack her on the spot. I gave her my best fake smile and agreed. "So you're the famous Tasha every one has been talking" Karina said with a smirk that said that she was ready to kick her ass. I grabbed her arm and gave her a stern look saying not to do anything. "And you must be Dimitri I presume rose has told me so much about you" she said to Dimitri while giving the famous Hathaway glare. "Yes I am and I hope they were all good things. But one thing is who are you I don't remember meeting you when I was still at the academy" he said with a confused look. "Yes we've never met I'm Karina Hathaway roses twin sister" she said. He looked kind of frightened at that. I would too I mean one Hathaway mad at you is scary but two who have the same amount of temper would scar the shit out of me. "Well it nice to meet you" he said. "Mom can we go to the gym I want to practice my kicks I feel like their kind of sloppy" Jacob said with a begging look. Dimitri and Tasha looked confused as they looked at Christian and Lissa. "Of course baby but if were going to the gym them were going to have to train my way" I said looking at him and no one else. "Yes let's go, let's go" he started saying and running out the door. Man this kid is such a kid sometimes. "You going to come with us K" I said looking at her. "Of course I love having fun fighting with my little nephew" she said while smiling. "Umm roz-se do you mind if I come with you guys" he asked. "Um no I guess you can come if you want" I said. He went over to Tasha and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I turned around so they wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Karina grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the gym. "Okay babe let's start off with 30 laps okay" I said with a serious look. "But mom-"I cut him off "remember I said that we would do it my way." "Ugh" he said as he walked out to start his laps. I walked over to the punching bag while putting on my gloves. I heard Karina walk over to the treadmill and I couldn't hear what Dimitri was doing. I started to punch the bag with so much force I was surprised that it didn't come off the wall where it was hanging. I loved coming to the gym it was the one place where I could let all my frustrations and anger out whenever I needed to. "Your form is wrong" I hear Dimitri say at my ear. I yelped and turned around. "You should be like this" said as he showed me. "Well thanks but I don't need your help guardian Belikov" I said and turned around getting back to hitting the punching bag. "Roza please call me Dimitri" he said with a sad tone. "You don't disserve to be called Dimitri and don't call me Roza you lost the privilege when you left me for Tasha ass" I yelled at him. Then i punched him in the gut and walked outside to check on my son. _

**Thanks for reading I really appreciate it and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next one thanks for reading and please review.**

**Karina's Pov…**

Even over the loud music of my I pod I could still hear rose yelling at Dimitri. When I saw Rose go outside I got of the treadmill and walked over to Dimitri. "Guardian Belikov already hate you and want to kick your ass" I said with venom dripping every word. "Please Karina call me Dimitri and why it is you hate me exactly" he questioned with confusion. "Don't call me Karina only friends and family may address me by my first name. Since you are neither you must call me Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov. I hate you because you left my sister hurt and alone for that scar faced bitch Tasha. I don't know who rose is way prettier and Tasha looks like a whore that she us" I exclaimed out of breath. "Well Guardian Hathaway you should not be quick to judge. You do not know why I left to guard Tasha. I had distinct motives and all of them were to help Rose" he said with a mad look. "Sure you did. But when you left she was a mess. How did you possible help her huh? Tell me that because I would love to know" I snarled. "I love her okay. I do! The only reason I left was because if I stayed she would save me instead of Lissa" he said with tears. "If you think that then you don't know her at all. She would have saved both of you somehow." I said looking at his tear streaked face." But what if she couldn't I couldn't bear to see her sad because she was distracted because of me" he said with a faraway look. "So you really did leave because you love her" I said with tears. "Yes I love her so much it hurts to be so far" he said. "Then stop! Get her back don't push her away its only going to get her madder and you're going to lose your only chance to be with her again. And if you decide not to take my advice and hurt her even more I'm going to kick your ass and I won't have any regrets" I said. After saying that I walked out of the gym, to see Jacob and Rose running around the track, the sight really warmed my heart.

**DIMITRI'S POV…**

"Then stop! Get her back don't push her away its only going to get her madder and you're going to lose your only chance to be with her again. And if you decide not to take my advice and hurt her even more I'm going to kick your ass and I won't have any regrets" she said as she walked away. She was a really good sister, rose is really lucky to have her as a sister. I walked over to the punching bag and let out some of my anger out. Rose, Jacob, and rose walked over to the fighting mat's and got ready to spar. I watched as rose taught him moves I taught her and some new ones. "Mom how about you and Aunty Karina spar" her familiar looking son said. "If your aunt wants to the sure" she said with a knowing look. "Hell yes let's do this girly" Karina said while laughing. They both got on the mats and started to spar. I have to admit they were both really good. They were both receiving and throwing some good hits. But in the end rose had Karina pinned. "Haha I win loser" rose taunted. "Haha this time you did but next time I'll get you for sure" she taunted back. "Well how about rose and I spar now it would be really cool to see how much you have learned while I was away" I said. "Yah come on mom show him what you got" Jacob said with excitement. She looked doubtful but she walked over to the mats. We started circling each other waiting for the other person to make the first move. I was kind of getting inpatient so I struck a right hook she easily blocked it and did a round house kick. The fight went on like the fight between Karina and her. I was amazed at how well she was fighting. In the end she kicked me on my thigh and I stumbled, she took that advantage and pinned me to the mat. We were both breathing heavily and it really reminded me of when she was still in school and we had the field training. I looked at her beautiful face and wondered why I was so stupid to leave this goddess? "Wow yah mom. Hahahha you totally kicked his ass" Jacob yelled bringing me out of my trance. Karina started cracking up when she saw the guilty looks on our faces. "Yah well umm come on Jake we have to get you to you private combat class with your grandmother and Karina and I have to get to Lissa" rose said in a rush. She got her stuff and walked out. Karina and Jake followed their lead but before Karina walked out she gave me a knowing look.

**ROSE'S POV…..**

I practically ran to Lisa's house without even looking back to see if Karina and Jake were following. When I got to the house I ran into the living room and threw myself on the couch. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I have a normal life for once? I heard the door open and footsteps coming in my direction. Before I could get up and fix myself Karina and Jake sat right on top of me. "Well isn't this a comfy couch Jakerz" Karina said. "Why yes it is but it's a little lumpy. How about we jump on it and see if it gets less lumpy" Jake suggested. "Yes let's do it" she yelled as she started hopping on me. "Ugh when I get up you guys are dead" I yelled at them. "Well then were just never going to let you out" they both said as they started laughing. Just then my savior walked in "what are you guys doing to her" Adrian asked them? "Um nothing" they said with innocent looks. Then he jumped on Karina and pushed her to the ground. While they were wrestling I threw Jake off me and started to tickle him. When he finally gave up I let him up and told him to go get ready for his call with my mom. When I looked over at Karina and Adrian I saw them looking at each other with loving eyes. "Well well well? I knew this was going to happen if you guys spent too much time together" I said with a smirk. They jumped up and blushed. I laughed at them and walked out of the room to go find Jake. "Jake lets go. Before your grandmother comes and yells at me for being late again" I said. Once I had Jake my mom was in the picture more and I finally met my dad. It's quiet Ironic that my mom's a badass guardian and my dad is a mobster. It just shows your family always describes who you are. My parents are tough so that means I have to be a tough person. As we got to the gym I saw my parents looking at each other with loving eyes. "Come on guys theirs a kid in the room" I said with a smirk and rustling my little boys hair. They looked away from each other blushing and looking embarrassed. "Hey I'm not a little kid mother. Gosh stop treating me like a child" Jake said with a mad look as he walked to the boy's locker room. Ugh dang hormonal kids.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Love, ROSES TWIN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of fanfiction... well sorry it took awhile I was busy with HW and stuff like that... hahhaha most of you know how it is. So on to the story... hope u like it!**

**Love ROSES TWIN! **

**JAKES POV.**

You know what I hate? When people treat you like your five years old. It's exactly what my mom does every day. Even with that Dimitri guy, she tries to act like there is nothing going on between them or has gone on between them but I can see it. Also, I'm not an idiot, I can see he's my father he's just a big enough idiot he does not see that I'm his son. When I walked out of the changing room my grandmother looked at me and told me to go to the track and run 10 laps. Why me? first my mom makes me run 15 laps and now my grandmother makes me run 10. Man are these people trying to kill me or what? I of course didn't complain so I walked over to the tracks. I ran for about 8 minutes and walked inside. When I got inside I saw my father, Dimitri, and my grandparents talking. "No you don't get to see him and you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near my daughter either" my grandfather yelled. "He's my son I have the right to see him, even if you don't want me to" Dimitri yelled back. "No you don't disserve to know me you asshole" I yelled at him. I watched as they all turned and stared at me. I took this to my advantage and said, "You left my mom and you think just because I'm your son you get to know me. Well if you think that then you are ready for a rude awakening. I don't want to talk to anyone who would leave my mom so broken and lifeless. You know she almost lost me when she was pregnant. She was working out so hard it caused her to pass out. When she woke up she was in the hospital and they were barely able to save me. So to answer your question you don't get to know me. Not now, not ever" I said in one breath. I then saw my mom at the doors of the gym. She must have sensed my distress and come running. It's weird we have this telepathy thing where she can always sense what I'm thinking. I think it has something to do with how she's bonded to aunt Lissa. "Dimitri what are you doing here" she questioned. "I don't know maybe just visiting my son" he said with anger seeping in to his words. "How do you know that Dimitri?" she asked nicely. "Well lord of the drunks and your sister were talking and thought I was in my room so they started to talk about how you should tell me and that Jake had a right to know that I was his dad" he yelled. "Well I don't care that you don't know him maybe you should have stayed long enough to find out you asshole" my mom yelled with tears in her eyes. "Mom come on lets go he's not worth any of this" I told her with a look of disgust on my face. "Ok" she said with a sad look.

Karina's POV...

Omg, omg, omg, omg! Rose is so going to kill me and Adrian. We didn't mean for him to hear us talking by he just walked right by us. I mean he disserves to know but Rose should be the one to tell him herself. Once he heard that Jake was his son he ran out and started running to the gym. I tried to catch him but he was running way too fast for me. I walked back over to Adrian "She's going to kill us you know" I told him. "Yeah but she'll forgive us" he says while hugging me. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes till we heard Jake and Rose walk in the house. I ran down the stairs "I'm so so sorry Rose I didn't mean for him to hear us" I cried. "I know, I get it" she said as she hugs me. "Why can our lives be so simple Rosie" I asked with a smirk at my little joke. "I don't know Kari I don't know" she said with a smirk. Ugh she knows I hate that nickname every since I came to live with them. "Jerk" I say as I bump her with my hip. "Told you she would forgive you, didn't I babe" Adrian said. Oh shit did he just say babe? "Babe huh, if you want to call me that you have to properly ask me out sweetie" I said with the famous Hathaway bravado. "You and your sister are exactly alike K" Adrian said with a smirk. I love when he calls me K it makes my stomach fill with a thousand butterflies. No wait what am I saying? Don't think that Karina he's a player if you be with him he'll just cheat on you like all the others. "Yeah well we are twins that what twins are like" I say with a monotone. He looks at me like I've grown two heads. I would look at me like that two if I were him. I mean one minute I'm all flirty with him the next I'm acting as if nothing is between us. "I'm going to go for a run I'll be back before dinner" I say as I grab my IPod and run outside. When I turned on my IPOD the song "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar came on. I kind of feel like this, like I've lost my way a little and need guidance back to what I was looking for in the beginning. One thing is I don't really believe in God. I mean my mom and my sister don't why should I. But I agree with my dad in some ways somewhere out there is some kind of mystical being just watching and guiding us in some way. Why can't it just leave me alone though? Why can't it just let me live my life alone and without drama of boyfriends? Life would be a lot easier if I didn't have to feel love! It would have helped more 9 years ago.

Flashback

I was driving home listening to "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz on the radio. I was singing along to the radio and smiling the biggest smile I ever had. It made me think of my fiancé Josh. I had got of work early today and decided I was going to surprise Josh when I got home. When I pulled up in the driveway I saw a red car right in front of our house. I played it off as one of the neighbors friends that came over. I got out of the car as giddy as a school girl. When I walked in the house I saw my husband and my best friend Kayla in the living room making out. When I saw them my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I let out a whimper as the tears began to descend down my face. They both pulled apart and looked at me with sad eyes. "Kari this isn't what it looks like" Josh started with his hands forward in a surrender type gesture. "Really, then what is this Josh? Cause to me this looks like your cheating on me with my supposed best friend" I yelled at him. "No she came over and tripped-"he started. "and what her lips just fell on yours and you started kissing" I said with venom in my voice. "Uh um yeah" he says. "Oh, wel,l I see that happening" I say with a fake smile. "Really" he says with hope. "No" I yell at him. After I say that I run up the stairs and start to pack my stuff. "no babe, babe please don't leave me I love you" he says as he tries to unpack what I've packed. "Well you should have thought of that before you started to make out with my best friend jerk" I yell as I grab the last of my stuff. I run down the stairs and run into Kayla. "Kari please forgive me I didn't mean it I'm so sorry" She says as she cries into my shoulder. I push her away and say, "leave me alone Kayla. If you ever see me don't think about talking to me because our friendship is over." I ran out of the house to my car and started to put all my stuff in it. "Babe, Babe please I love you! I love you so much" Josh says as he tries to hug me. I push him and say, "to bad cause I don't love you anymore." As I said those words my heart brakes again because I do love him still but not even that can keep me with him after this. I jump into the car and start to drive away. I drove to the nearest hotel and called my dad. (ABE)

"**Hello"**

"Daddy" I say crying.

"**Karina what's wrong" he asks concerned.**

"He cheated on me, with Kayla of all people dad."

"**Where are you sweetie?"**

"I'm at motel 6 around the corner from my house" I tell him.

"**Wait right there I'm coming to get you"**

"Thanks daddy. I love you" I tell him.

"**I love you too" he tell me as he hangs up.**

End of flashback.

That is exactly why I can't let Adrian in my life because I can't deal with another heart ache.

**Thanks for reading, please comment I really want to know if you like it.**


End file.
